forbidden flowers
by yumidragongirlluv
Summary: italy is forced to chose between his current lover, his crush, and his first love. meanwhile romano is forced to chose his current lover or his crush. who will italy pick? who will romano pick? find out in 'forbidden flowers! incest, yaoi, cursing, boy x boy. Romance.\/drama/angst. PREPARE YOUR FEELS! THEY WILL BE HURT! -edit- there will be M-PREG! rated 18 /ma/no kids!
1. hesitation

forbidden flowers

chapter one: hesitation

warning: yaoi, boy x boy, rated m for content.

**a/n: if you don't like yaoi i highly suggest you leave now i don't want any flammers on my ass and if there are any*takes out a shotgun* my 'friend' will take care of them.**

disclaimer: i do not own hetalia...god does XD no but seriously i don't own hetalia

-italy-

I braced my self for what was to come. My breath was coming in steady pants and gasps,then...it happened. My brother had entered me. My entire body was swimming with pleasure,lust, and love. He started to move,slow at first, but soon gained a fast and steady pace. Faster and faster, i knew it would all end soon. I could feel myself reaching my limit. I hugged him close to me as he went a bit faster. "more,more ahh nii-chan! i'm going to cum!" i panted to my older brother. My breath quickened as i came. I colasped onto the bed trying to catch my breath as i looked up at my brother. "Feli, i love you" my brother whispered into my ear. "i-i love you too Lovi" i whispered back to him. After lots of kisses and whispered words of love we fell asleep.

-japan-

Feliciano had invited me over to his house for a sleep over today,so i had made sure to pack enough manga and anime for at least a 4 days. I had hired a well trusted friend to watch my house while i was gone. Then it was time to leave for italy. i hoped on the earliest flight that i could but, i still didn't get there until the next day. After a very long and tiring flight i had finally arrived at the airport. As soon as i got off the plane, I was greeted by Feliciano and his older brother Lovino. ' i hope we don't have to drive to his house' i thought to myself as i remembered the last time i was in a car with Feliciano.

-italy-

I was practically bursting with excitement as i watched on of my best friends get off of the plane. "Hi Kiku!" i shouted loudly while waving to him. "hello Feliciano-kun, romano-san, nice to see you two." Kiku said with his usual shyness. "Can we go now? There are some creeps who keep staring at me funny." Lovino shouted. "ve~ come on the car is parked outside!" I exclaimed excitedly, as i walked towards the door.

-japan-

I walked along, silently hoping that Feliciano had learned how to drive a little better. usually i would tell some one if i didn't like what they were doing but, when it came to Feliciano, i couldn't tell him. I think the reason might just be because I have a crush on the country but, i could just be because i knew he got sad easily and i didn't want to upset him.

-romano-

I hoped into the passenger seat as my brother helped his _pest_ put his stuff in the trunk. After what seemed like years, we were finally able to drive away from that _hell-hole_. We drove for what seemed like mere minutes until we reached my brothers house. When we arrived we all got out,once again my brother was helping that _pest _with his luggage. I opened the door to the house and went to the room where my brother and I had 'made love' as France would call it.

-japan-

I got out of the car, grateful to be alive at that moment. Feliciano had helped me with my bags ,and i had thanked him not wanting to appear as rude. we then proceeded to walk into the house. It was fairly large compared to the outside of the house. H e showed me the the room where i would be sleeping for however long he wanted me to stay. "F-Feliciano..." I exclaimed silently. "Whats wrong,Kiku?" He replied. "I uh.. I would like to thank you for inviting me over." I said shyly. "Ve~ no problem! make your self at home ok?" "Hai,thanks again" I responded as i watched him leave the room. *sigh* 'i wasn't able to confess after all...'

-end-

**a/n: hey! hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! sorry is its a bit short, i was sleepy and the music that im playing isn't helping either. just in case some of you don't know(cuz i didn't know at first) Feliciano =italy, Kiku= japan and, Lovino =romano**

**OKAY! LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I WANT AT LEST 2 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOT IT?! GOOD! NOW GO,GO,GO!**


	2. dreams

forbidden flowers

chapter 2: dreams

warning: yaoi boy x boy rated m for content

**a/n: this chapter takes place at night and is also inside of the dreams that the characters had/ what they were doing at night. yes there will be inappropriate boy x boy love in this chapter and the rest of the story and if you dont like it FUCK OFF! FLAMMERS WILL DIE! for all of you who are still here, enjoy the story**

disclaimer: i don't own hetalia i don't own yaoi(wish i did) i own my thoughts and my laptop. enjoy

-italy-

I was a bright room filled with white nothingness. I blinked,confused, trying to adjust to the brightness. What i saw before me made me tremble in shock. Before my very eyes was, my first love, my crush, and my current lover. 'I've been dreading the day it would come to this..' I thought to myself. I wasn't acting normal, this was serious. It was time for me to chose...I'm not ready for this yet.. "As you already know italy, it is time for you to make a decision " " your choices are, Kiku, holy rome/germany, and romano, who will you choose?" A voice overhead questioned me. I wasn't sure, things, like this take time. Kiku,my crush, is nice and shy, he would never hurt me. Holy rome...he left me..alone, to never return...was he really reincarnated into germany? Then there's my brother, he's mean to everyone else but when he's with me...he's nice and caring and protective...and i like that...i like it alot. "I-" 'i've made my decision.. just say it!' i thought to my self. "I-I chose...*blush* I chose Lovi, sorry everyone i said aloud to the voice i heard before. "very well...die." the voice replied as a huge knife came out of nowhere and started to chase me. Then..I woke up. I sat up straight as I awakened from the nightmare. I was panting heavily. 'What did the voice mean by...die?'

-japan-

We were locked into a deep, passionate kiss. Just the two of us. It seemed as if the world was non-existent, it was just me... and Feli-kun. We broke away from the kiss, it was breath taking. I stared into his eyes, then i felt my hand reaching to his head. I grabbed the heart curl in his hair, and gently started to play with it. That must have triggered some thing, because next thing I know, I was being pulled into another kiss. Then...it was over. My eyes snapped open, as I realized what I had dreamt about. I felt my cheeks heat up as I started to blush furiously. "I-I definitely have to tell him...I can't continue to have dreams like this, it is disgraceful." I said aloud to myself. I glanced at the clock, 6:30. The sun should be rising soon...

-romano-

I was once again watching the love of my life sleep. This is the 3rd week in a row. He would mumble a few things in his sleep then a few minutes later he was siting bolt upright and panting heavily. There were a few times when i considered comforting him,as he would always cry when he awoke,and he'd scream "no! I don't want to be killed! I don't want to have to chose! I want it to end! I want those nightmares to end!"I had to try and help him some how,but I couldn't let him know I was watching him...I have to find another way...

-spain-

I was slowly going insane over that boy,the child that i had raised never left my thoughts. I was always thinking of how i would propose to him. I knew he hated me, but the truth was...I loved him. I stared up at the roof as I allowed myself to cry. It was hopeless he'd never know my feelings for him, he'd hate me even more and start to avoid my. Why does he hate me? What had i done to deserve his hate when all i did was live him? I was crying harder now as i once again thought of putting and end to it all. But...i cant end it...he needs me. "I can do this, I _am _the kingdom of passion,i'll risk every thing...he needs to know." I said aloud to my self. I then proceeded to get dressed and get ready for the encounter.

-end-

**a/n: damn i write alot anyway, the cast of this story has some thing to say to you all**

**italy: ve~! everyone should leave a really nice review for my friend here!**

**romano: HEY YOU JERKS! LEAVE A REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**spain: :D review everyone!**

**japan: r-review please :)**

**mysterious voice from italys dream: review..oh you wont? die...**

**me: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. bad decisions

forbidden flowers

chapter 3: bad decisions

warning: yaoi, ANGST AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

**a/n: i want to fuken cry right now...i had already written the first part of this story but i forgot to save it and i turned my laptop off...any way... i **_**might **_**hurt you feels in this one so DON'T shoot me okay? enjoy! *runs and hides somewhere unknown***

disclaimer: meh...lazy...

-italy-I went into the kitchen to go make some breakfast but to my surprise, Kiku had already made breakfast. "Good morning Kiku-san!"I exclaimed lazily. "Good morning Feliciano-kun, breakfast will be ready soon"I heard him reply. I didn't mind the wait much, I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling anyway..."breakfast is ready"Kiku exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "ve~ thank you Kiku-san." I whispered, as i started to eat.

-romano-

"oi! wheres my breakfast you lazy bastards!?" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. "huh? AH! FELI! YOU LET THIS _PEST _COOK OUR FOOD!"

"ve~ nii-chan don't be so mean to my friends!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT _PEST_ HAS BEEN! HE COULD OF POISONED IT!"

"ve! nii-chan calm down! you gonna wake the neighbors up!"

"...! ...! CHIGI! IM THROWING ALL THIS FOOD OUT!"

"ahh! nii-chan! stop it! nii-chan! you cant throw it out!"

"YES THE FUCK I-!*hears someone knock on the door* "hump!" I walked away the kitchen and towards the door only to find that damned spainard standing there. "what the hell do you want!?"

"ah,Romano! I heard you yelling a mile away whats wrong?"

"shut up and get the hell outta here!"

"that's not nice Romano! to think i came all the way out her to visit you too..."

"no one asked you to come here you spanish bastard!"

-spain-

"ah,Venzi how are you! I asked as I walked past an angry Romano. "ve~ its spain! hi!" I heard him respond as he waved at me. "h-hello spain,how are you?" stammered shyly. "i'm fine, thank you for asking" I responded. "ah! Romano, I have important to tell you...follow me." I said and walked into the living room,making sure that he was following."what do you want, you jerk?"

"well you see...i.."

"what?! just say it already!"

"Romano...i love you.."

"wh-WHAT!? Y-YOU CANT BE SERIOUS RIGHT? RIGHT?! O-OI! its not aprils fools! you shouldn't be joking like that!"

"i'm not joking Roma,I love you" I exclaimed as I leaned in to kiss him...

-romano-

I was shocked after hearing him say that, I mean I knew he had a crush on me but-but this was just to much. I saw him start to lean in as an attempt to kiss me,but before he got any closer to me I smacked him. "wh-what the hell are you doing!?"

"Romano i- sorry..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" I watched him leave as he, was rubbing his cheek to try and make the pain stop. I heard my brother asking spain what had happened in the other room. "nii-chan...what happened to spain...i think he was crying.."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Feli" I said as I walked into my room.

-spain-I silently walked out of the house,not even bothering to answer Venzi's questions. I hoped into my car and started to drive back to my house. I felt something wet fall onto my arm, was it raining? It doesn't look like it will rain. I touched the spot on my face where Roma had slapped me,I was crying. My vision started to blur as I got further away from the house. I could feel my whole body shaking now, I could barley see the road now. I kept wiping the tears away but they just kept coming, I was going to crash if this kept up. And that's exactly what happened, I had swerved off my side of the road and ran straight into an oncoming car. All I remember is a little girl telling me that everything was going to be okay, before the flashing lights appeared in the distance. Then, I blacked out.

-romano-

I was watching the news with my brother and that _pest_. Nothing interesting was happening, then they said that there had been a critical car crash. They said that a man was driving when he saw another driver swerve onto the wrong side. The entire room went cold as soon as we saw who the other driver was. It was spain, I remembered earlier when Feli had said that Spain was crying. They showed live footage of Spain being carried into the ambulance. My brother started sobbing next to me, I couldn't blame him either The image of Spain that we had saw was disturbing, his head was in a weird angle, his arms were both broken and possible shattered in several places, he was bleeding heavily from his spine,one of his hands were completely missing, yet the news reporter said that he was alive. They also said that he has a slim chance of surviving...

-end-

**a/n im sorry i hurt your feels, please don't hurt me*flinches*well any way*stands up* if you want spain to live the write a review saying 'live' and what you thought of the chapter, if you want him to die write a review saying 'die' and what you thought of the chapter. bye-bye!*runs***


	4. miracles

Forbidden Flowers

chapter 4: Miriacles

warning:yaoi...FEELS!

**a/n: the votes are in!(not really cuz only one person voted but..) so will spain live or die? find out in this chapter!(although the title probably gave it away so :P )**

disclaimer: i don't own hetalia

-romano-  
Feli was too... depressed, to sleep by himself. So tonight he would be sharing a bed with me,which I didn't mind that much. I was used to it. I could tell he was having a hard time sleeping, I wanted to do something to comfort him. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me. "Feli...it's gonna be okay, we'll go visit spain first thing in the morning okay?"

"nii-chan...are you sure?"

"mhm, im sure."

"...you promise...that he's okay?"

"yea i promise...besides that Spaniard is... there's this rumor,that retards never die...spain is a retard...so he can't die" :)

"hahaha,good night nii-chan"

"goodnight Feli, I love you"

"I love you too Lovi"  
then, we both fell asleep,wrapped in each others arms..

-italy-

Once again I found myself in a pure white room, filled with nothingness.

"welcome back Italy,today we are discussing something other than your love life"

"what is it now? why can't you leave me alone?"

"you, can not have more than one desire in this life, three is far too many. having more than one desire is selfish,you must choose."

"leave me alone! you don't control me! go away!"

Then, I woke up. I soon realized that I had woken Lovi up. 'crap, now I have to explain this to him...'

-romano-

I heard Feli talking in his sleep again. I woke up curious as to what was on his mind. Then a few minutes later he woke up, panting heavily as usual. I saw him glance at me,there were tears in his eyes. He was going to cry, I could tell.

"Feli,whats wrong?"

"ah, Lovi, its nothing..."

"so why are you crying?" I asked as I sat up to wipe his tears away.

" I-I'm not crying, why would I be crying anyway? everything's fine right? I'm not crying"

"Feli, what happened? What is it that your not telling me?" I saw him start to cry, so I hugged him. I held him as he cried into my shoulder, what had scared him so badly?

-italy-

I wound up telling him everything, he looked so hurt when I told him I had a crush on Kiku and Doitsu. I think he was mad at me, if he was he didn't let it show. I felt so guilty and the pain was clear on his face, even so he continued to comfort me. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I know it was morning, I woke up and got dressed. Everyone was still asleep so I had time to eat a small breakfast. A few minutes after I finished eating Lovi and Kiku had woken up. Nii-chan was acting cold towards Kiku, he wouldn't even say good morning to him. After we had said 'good morning' to each other, we hoped into the car and drove to the hospital where they were keeping spain.

-romano-

Getting into the hospital was fairly easy, the nurse had informed us that only one of us could go in at a time, I wound up going first. I walked into the room and sure enough, he was alive.

"Ah, Romano you came to visit me huh? I'm glad, what's up?"

"you idiot..."

"huh? Roma, what wrong?"

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Roma...I wasn't trying to die, I swear."

"So why did you wind up _here?!_"

-end-

**a/n: damn you chronic laziness, I really had to struggle to write this chapter, I had it all planned out, then I got super lazy. anyway, the cast wants to say something,**

**italy: rivedere**

**Romano: rivedere, you jerks**

**japan: minaoshi**

**me: review! and what the three guys above me said is review in their language(if its wrong blame google translate) see ya later!**


	5. heartache

Forbidden flowers

chapter 5: heartache

warning: yaoi, betrayal, angst, death?, PREPARE YOUR FEELS!

**a/n: hi... DON'T KILL ME! I know that I left a cliffhanger last time but...JUST PREPARE YOUR **_**FEELS**_** OKAY?!**

-romano-

Getting into the hospital was fairly easy, the nurse had informed us that only one of us could go in at a time, I wound up going first. I walked into the room and sure enough, he was alive.

"Ah, Romano you came to visit me huh? I'm glad, what's up?"

"you idiot..."

"huh? Roma, what wrong?"

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Roma...I wasn't trying to die, I swear."

"So why did you wind up here?!" I sat down a chair that was next to his bed,my hair was covering my eyes.

"Romano...it was my fault I crashed...I-I was...I was crying...if I wasn't crying, I wouldn't be here right now...heh, I guess I deserve to be here right now."

"Y-you were crying? It's my fault you were crying...isn't it?" I felt a tear slide down my face, why was I crying? I didn't feel sad, maybe I felt guilty?

-spain-

I couldn't answer his question, he would just feel guilty. Judging by the tears that were falling from his face, he already felt guilty. "Roma, it's not your fault, don't cry okay?" He didn't reply so, gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder. Then something unexpected happened, he kissed me. I kissed him back, it felt wonderful. I felt Roma shyly push his tongue against my lips, I let his tongue enter my mouth. I put my arms around him,deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, even though it was really just a minute or two. When we finally pulled away, we were both panting heavily. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see lust behind the tears. then we heard a sob, the sound came from the doorway. We both looked to see Venzi standing there crying, he saw us kiss. The next thing happened pretty fast. Venzi ran away from us, Roma chased after him, and I was left to think about what had just happened.

-italy-

I went to go tell Lovi that it was my turn to see spain, but what I saw was terrible. I saw Antonio and Lovi making out, why were they making out when Lovi had promised that I would be his one and only love? I accidentally let a small sob escape, as they pulled away. When Lovi had looked at me with that guilty expression, my heart literally broke into a million pieces I didn't want to face him at the moment so I ran, I knew he was chasing me but I didn't care. I just had to get as far away from him as possible. I went for the stairs, if I had used the elevator he would have caught up with me. I ran down the stairs, but I wasn't paying attention and fell. I fell down, one,two, three,four, five flights of stairs. My right leg was bent in an awkward position, there was blood on the wall. Was it mine? I felt something wet drip from my forehead, it was red. I was bleeding, my left arm was dislocated. I was losing consciousness. "FELI!" I heard my brother yell, but I was too late, I had already lost consciousness. I wonder if I would ever wake up again?

-romano-

I chased after him,down the hall,to the emergency exit and the stairs. I knew the stairs were dangerous, but Feli went down the stairs too fast. I followed him but I was careful not to trip and fall. Then I saw Feli fall, I hoped that he was alright, I had enough on my mind as it was. I was two flights behind him when I saw the damage that had been done. I yelled his name hoping that he was alive.l I went down the rest of the stairs as fast and careful as I could go. I felt my heart drop down into my stomach as I looked at all the damages on my brother. I felt for his pulse hoping that he was still with us, he was alive but his pulse was slow. He was going to die if I didn't do something.

-end-

**a/n: hi I KNOW I KNOW YOUR FEELS I GET IT! i'll try to stop hurting them. review please? p.s. Antonio= spain**


	6. celebration

forbidden flowers

chapter 6: celebration

warning: PREPARE YOUR FEELS!

**a/n: this is a pretty light chapter so...enjoy!**

-romano-

The nurses took Feli into one of the available rooms. Kiku and I were waiting for the doctor to tell us if italy was alive. Once again, someone I cared about was in the hospital due to my own selfish acts. I felt horrible. Just then the doctor came out.

"Lovino Vargas?"

"yea? what do you want?"

"ahh, well we have news about your brother"

"what type of news? spit it out already!"

"well,ahh, you see, we were able to relocate his arm and leg but..."

"BUT WHAT?! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"well, it seems your brother is in a coma" I felt my heart shatter when the doctor said those words. how could he be in a coma? he didn't fall that hard did he?

-spain-

Its been a month since italy fell down the stairs. I had been released from the hospital 2 weeks ago, I was worried about Romano. He hasn't left the hospital since they told him that Venzi was in the hospital, it must have been hard for him. I went to go visit Venzi today, it wasn't surprising to see Roma there.

"ah, Roma, how are you?"

"What do you want, you bastard?"

"I just wanted to see how Venzi was doing."

"He's still in a coma, go home."

"Ah, how mean Roma! I know i taught you better than that."

"SHUT UP! you've always been my servant, and nothing more!"

"Hehe,fine, believe what you will"

"GO HOME, YOU DRUNKEN SPANIARD!"

"Calm down, Roma."

-italy-

Everything was around me was pitch black, I could faintly hear the sound a machine beeping. I could also hear two very familiar voices, they sounded like Lovi and Antonio. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Antonio ans Lovi fighting as usual.

"Ve~ Lovi, what happened?"

"Eh? Feli, your awake!"

"Ah, Venzi, welcome back."

"Ve~ what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Everyone in the room went silent, it seemed as if they were hiding something from me. Then the doctor walked in, he said that I had fallen down the stairs and went into a coma. I didn't remember any of that happening, the last thing I remember was running away from something. Why was I running?

-romano-

An hour later we were driving to the house, no one said a word. When we got to the house we were greeted by that _pest_,he said he was going home. perfect. We watched as he hoped in a taxi and drove away. as soon as the _pest _was gone, Feli and I sat on the couch and watched a movie. I felt Feli rest his head on my shoulder, I smiled. It felt so nice to relax like this. Feli tilted his head up to look at me, he smiled, I kissed him. It was rough and passionate. We stayed like that for five minutes, then we pulled apart to catch our breath. I pushed him down on to the couch, then I kissed him again. My tongue easily slid into his mouth, he moaned as our tongues intertwined. I gently slipped his shirt up and over his head, I licked his chest. I then moved down and licked his waist line. I pulled his pants off and started to lick his crotch. I heard him moan in pleasure. I pulled his underwear off and started licking him, he kept moaning and arching his back. Everything that he was doing just made me want him more. I got up and undressed my self. I continued to lick and kiss him every where. I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged him close to me and entered him.

-italy-

He kept teasing me, it felt so good. I was panting heavily by now, my back kept arching in pleasure. I felt him hug me close to his body. He entered me and I cried out in pleasure, he was going in rapidly and I didn't mind it. It felt so good, I thought I was going to go insane. Then he hit a sweet spot, I gasped loudly as he hit it. Again and again, I could feel my climax nearing. "Ahh, nii-chan...I, ahhh" He went faster and, faster, then we came together. It felt so good.

-end-

**a/n: i would like to thank my internet bestie Naomi for the support and my school bestie mari for the yaoi ideas. thanks guys! without you I wouldn't have the inspiration the write this story.**


	7. overwhelming grief

forbidden flowers

chapter 7: overwhelming grief

warning: you feels will be murdered in this chapter, if you are weak-hearted I suggest you proceed with caution. character loss.

**a/n: YO SON I WILL BREAK YOUR **_**FEELS **_**IN THIS CHAPTER YO! lol but seriously, your feels will be hurt...**

-romano-

We asleep in our room, but I couldn't sleep for some reason. I glanced at my brother, he looked so cute when he slept. I stared at the wall for a while, then all the things that I had tried forgetting about. My head started to ache from the memories Slowly I let go of my brother, and left the room. I sat down on the couch in the living room, the headache had stopped for a while. Then I heard a voice, I didn't recognize this voice.

Voice: "Romano, you have hurt alot of the people that are close to you. There's a solution for that, just die. Everyone will forgive you if you die, go on do it. Kill yourself, its the only way. If you kill yourself you can't harm those around you. DO IT! DO IT NOW! DIE! you have to die!"

"I-If that's the only way...for them to forgive me...then...i'll do it." I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I got a knife out of the knife drawer, and pointed it at my wrist. My hand was shaking, but this had to be done. I dragged the blade across my wrist, and watched the blood pour out. Soon I would bleed to death, and it would all be over.

-italy-

For once I had a dream that wasn't about who I would wind up marrying. I was dreaming about pasta, and Lovi. Then I heard a noise and woke up, Lovi wasn't in the bed. Where did he go? I walked out the room and into the kitchen, I saw Lovi drop a knife as he held his wrist. What was going on?

"Nii-chan, whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Feli...go back to bed, you don't need to see this.."

"Lovi, what are you talking about?" I walked up to him and saw what he had done, I was shocked. I ran into the living room and call for an ambulance I then called spain.

"Ah, Venzi? Whats wrong, you don't usually call this early."

"Anto-chan, Lovi tried to kill himself"

"Roma did what now?! I'll be right over okay"

"No, meet me at the hospital, the ambulance just arrived"

"Okay i'll meet you there. Bye Venzi." I hung up the phone and hoped into the ambulance Lovi looked so pale. He was unconscious why had he tried to kill himself?

-end-

**a/n: Yes I know this chapter is pretty short chapter but the inspiration river has dried up. see you next chapter guys.**


	8. redeeming

forbidden flowers

chapter 8: redeeming

warning: pairings will change, feelings will be hurt and your favorite character(italy of course) will cry. reader discretion, is advised.

**a/n: DON'T HARM ME! *flinches and goes into a corner* i'm sorry, your feels might get a break in the future...* flinches* DON'T HIT ME! please read...**

disclaimer: i forgot the disclaimer...and i don't care any way but im required by law so, i don't own hetalia.

-romano-

I had done alot of thinking while in here, I was going to make my choice today. I told the nurse that she could let the visitors in, I was ready for the questions.

"Roma! Your okay, im so glad."

"Lovi, what made you try to kill your self?"

"I thought that if I died...you guys would forgive me."

"Roma, I was never mad at you! What made you think that I wanted you to die?"

"...I made you crash...it was my fault" Just then I felt Feli hug me, he was crying. "I'm sorry, I wont try to kill my self again ok?" I felt Feli nod, I smiled these people really cared for me. "Feli...I have something important to tell you."

"Lovi, whats wrong?"

"Feli...we...i'm sorry, but...we cant be together anymore..."

"ve? Lovi what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Feli...I-i'm breaking up with you..." I felt Feli pull away, he was crying even harder now.

-italy-

It felt like a tiny part of me died when Lovino said that, did he really just say that? I went outside to where the car was parked, I didn't drive off anywhere. I just sat there and cried, it hurt so much. Why doesn't Lovi love me anymore? Then i did something stupid, I called Lud-san and told him to go to my house. Then I stopped crying long enough to get home.

-germany-

I got a call from Italy telling me to go to his house, so I got into my car and drove there. It wasn't that far away, it took me 45 minutes to get to his house. I knocked on the door, and waited for him to answer. The door flew open and a pair of arms were thrown around my neck. I heard him start to cry, what upset him so badly?  
"Italy, whats wrong? What happened? Did something scare you again?"

"Lovi broke up with me!"

"What?! Why?" He just shook his head, he was so sad and vulnerable. But, he kissed me.

-end-

**a/n: i think this is a short chapter, review, etc.**


	9. relationships

forbidden flowers

chapter 9: relationships

warning: new pairing are formed, hate is made, unbelievable shit happens.

**a/n: I don't care if you don't like the pairings inside! *grabs * my 'husband' shall take care of you if you flame, yaoi haters GET THE FUCK OUT! yep that right bitches, i got my fire back. flame me if you dare assholes.**

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

-romano-

They had discharged me from the hospital, spain was driving me to his house. I was going to tell him that I loved him, I just didn't know how. "O-Oi spain..."

"What's wrong Roma?"

"spain...oh, it looks like we're at your house already!" I got out of the car and waited by the door, spain came and unlocked it." so Roma, what were you gonna tell me while we were in the car?"

"Well...I was gonna tell you that...I-I-I spain, I love you!"

"Roma...do you really?"

"Yea, im sorry I didn't realize earlier"

"Roma, i'm so happy to hear you say that"

"Wh-whatever, you dumb Spaniard!"

"ah,Romano, your so cute" Then he kissed me,and I kissed him back. It was wonderful to be loved like this.

-germany-

"Italy, whats wrong? What happened? Did something scare you again?"

"Lovi broke up with me!"

"What?! Why?" He just shook his head, he was so sad and vulnerable But, he kissed me. I was shocked at first,then i kissed him back. I dragged him into his room and shut the door behind me, I gently pushed him down onto the bed. I took my shirt off, then started to kiss him once again. I took his pants and his underwear off, and stated to lick his balls. I then proceeded to take the rest of my clothes off. I flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach, I nibbled slightly on his ear. Then I entered him, the sweet sounds of his moaning filled the entire room. I could tell this wasn't his first time doing this, so I drove in hard and fast. I heard his gasp in pleasure as I hit what I assumed to be his sweet spot. I went faster and faster. I kissed him passionately, he was close I could tell. I went I bit faster as I came. I collapsed on top of him panting heavily.

-spain-

Roma and I had decided to watch a movie, it was an action, adventure movie. Roma seemed really interested in the movie. It was in 3D, I saw Roma jump every time there was an explosion. He was smiling more than ever, it made me happy. He finally loved me, this was the best day ever. Just then the movie ended, I decided to ask Romano if he liked the movie. "So Roma, did you enjoy the movie?"

"It was good I guess"

"Oh really? Then why were you smiling so much?"

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Hehe, you know you enjoyed it."

"Think what you want, you jackass."

"How cute, your face looks like a tomato."

"SHUT UP!" I leaned over and kissed him, he was so cute when he blushed. I was hungry so I got up to go make lunch for us, we had some Mixed Paella. It was quite easy to make, I had made it several times before. I finished making it,then we sat down to eat.

-end-

**a/n: it literally took me all day to write this, YOUR FUCKING WELCOME! I would like to than Nao and Mari for the support.**


	10. true love?

Forbidden Flowers

chapter 10: true love?

**a/n: hey guys how are you? *takes our Mr. shotgun* FLAMMERS AND YAOI HATERS GET THE FUCK OUT! everyone else enjoy! ^-^**

disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!

-romano-

I had never eaten Paella before, so this was my first time. It was actually really good, I was surprised that the Spaniard didn't poison it. "Oi spain, you ordered this didn't you?"

"No, I cooked it myself. Why would I order it?"

" 'Cause this is to good to be your cooking."

"Heh, that's kinda mean Roma."

"Well, it true! this is too delicious to be cooked by you."

"I'm glad you like my cooking Roma, it means alot to me."

"SHUT UP! You...you...CHIGI!"

"haha, Roma your so cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Ah, it seems your blushing again."

"NO IM NOT! I just... fuck you."

"Only if you want me to." ;)

"SH-SHUT UP,PERVERT!"

"Haha, so cute." It was easy to see that spain was winning this argument, I couldn't stop blushing! Then he kissed me, his kisses always tasted like spanish rice. Why did he always have to kiss me so passionately Is it weird that I enjoyed kissing him? He was about to pull away from the kiss so I wraped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, I really loved him didn't I? The kiss lasted for about five minutes, we then went into his room. We didn't do anything, we just cuddled until we fell asleep. I awoke to the smell of spanish omelettes and Jamon Serrano I walked into the kitchen and saw that spain was cooking."Oi spain, what are you doing?"

"ah,Roma. Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, what are you cooking?"

"Serrano omelettes, they're really good."

"I bet you poisoned my food"

"Haha, I would never poison you Roma. I love you too much you see you die."

"Hmm...I...I love you too." I started to blush again, why does he have this kind of effect on me? I watched as he set the plates down on the table, the food looked delicious. My stomach grumbled and I blushed a little harder. Spain had to convince me it was _not_ poisoned before I ate it, it was delicious. We had some _vino _after we ate. It had a weird taste to it, but it still tasted good. That was when I got a call from that _potato bastard._ "what do you want you jackass?!"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Huh? thank me? for what?!"

"For dumping Italy, now he's all mine."

"I swear, if you hurt my little brother I will torture you in ways that seem impossible."

"Heh, your worried about me hurting him? He already told me about how you shattered is heart into a million pieces."

"I...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?! I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU, YOU JERK!"

"You only say that because you know its true."

"People like you...I hate them...I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"hahaha, try me" Then he hung up, he was so dead.

"Romano, who was that on the phone with you?"

"Some asshole that needs to die!"

"haha, Roma, it was Germany wasn't it?"

"He's going to hurt Feli...I'll kill him."

"relax, i'm sure Venzi will be fine." Then we kissed again.

-end-

**a/n: not sure if lazy, or string of short chapters... any who review or I shall stop writing this story. to Nao I hope you feel better! to mari, I swear! im working on an account for you so put the screwdriver away plz T^T.**


	11. grief and memories

forbidden flowers

chapter 11: grief and memories

**a/n: as you've seen by the title, something gets hurt, something get remembered. find out what inside maybe?**

-italy-

It had been three months since i've last spoke to Lovi, that was when he told me that he was engaged. A week after that is when everything got all messed up. Ludy had started to abuse me and he raped me brutally everyday, the reason I couldn't talk to Lovi was because Ludy would stab me if I tried to use the phone. To be honest, I was used to it. I would do something for him, he'd tell me I did it wrong then he would abuse me. It was a never-ending hopeless cycle. Once again I found myself regretting the fact that I ever fell in love with him, I should have listened to Lovi. I had to make dinner for Ludy while he worked. I was extra careful not to make a mess and too cook everything perfectly for when he got home, I didn't want to but I _had_ to. I had just finished cooking as he walked into the house, he was pissed. I was going to be cut tonight for sure. "Hi Ludy! how was work today?" I questioned trying not to sound as hopeless as I felt. "Another terrible day, that Austria guy treats me like his pet!"  
"Ve~ that sounds terrible"  
"It is. So did you cook dinner properly tonight?"

"Y-yes, I tried very hard to keep everything neat and perfect this time." I watched him sit down and start to eat it, so far it seemed he liked it. Then he glared at me and threw me to the floor. He had a knife in his hand as he slowly started to make more cuts on my torso. I tried not to cry out or move because if I did he would cut deeper. I could feel the steady flow of blood coming from where he had cut me. He never cut my arms legs or face, if he did people would know something was wrong and alert the police. I felt so abused and unloved everyday. Why was he keeping me alive? I felt him pull my hair and drag me to the living room, I was sobbing silently as he did so. He threw me onto the couch and proceed to tear my bloodied shirt off of my body, my pants were also ripped off forcefully. I watched him take his pants off, the next part was going to be painful. "L-Ludy-san...please, don't do it. I'm sorry! I'LL DO IT PERFECTLY NEXT TIME! I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME AGAIN!" I was crying violently as he ignored my plea's and raped me anyways. He forcefully shoved his member into my ass, I cried out in pain as he forced himself in and out at a very fast pace. He kept telling me to shut up and accept it but the pain was unbearable. After what had seemed like ten years he finished. I almost fainted from the pain but was able to stay conscious. He had already gotten dressed, smirking as if he _enjoys_ raping me. The doorbell rang then, he told me to stay put then answered the door.

- -romano -

After three months of not knowing if my _fratello_ was okay or not, I had finally told spain to drive me to his house immediately. When we rang the bell that _potato bastard_ answered. "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN FELI'S HOUSE?!"

"Oh, hello spain."

"Hello mr. germany, may we come in?"

"OI! DON'T PRETEND THAT I'M NOT HERE!"

"Wait a moment ok?"

"yes, we'll wait here."

"OI! I SWEAR OF YOU HURT MY BROTHER!"

"Roma calm down, Venzi is just fine."

"Whatever, I don't believe you." We waited for about five minutes then we were finally allowed to enter the house. Feli had hugged me as he always does and for once, I hugged him back."Ve! Nii-chan, i'm so glad you came to visit!"

"Hmph! I didn't want to! That jerk spain forced me to come." He knew I had missed him that that I was lying about spain forcing me to come. That's when I noticed that something was off about Feli, he seemed...desperate? "Oi, Feli, what's wrong?"

"Ve? I'm fine! Nii-chan your acting funny."

"Feli, something's wrong what is it?" He had ignored me and went to go hug spain, he shirt exposed a small part of his back as he hugged spain. There was a scar where his shirt had lifted. That bastard had hurt my brother, and now he would pay. "O-oi! Spain, come here for a second."

"Yes, i'll be right there" He finished his conversation with Feli then walked over to where I was standing. "What's up Roma?"

"I saw a scar on Feli's back, I think that asshole hurt him."

"Ah, roma how cute. Your imagining things. I never knew you were so over-protective about Venzi like that."

"Its not my imagination! I really saw it!" I walk away from spain and towards Feli, I was going to prove my point one way or another. "OI! FELICIANO!"

"Ve? what's wrong Lovi?"

"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF."

"EH?! Why? NO! I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"Feli please, I need to know if that bastard is hurting you."

"L-Lovi...h-he's not hurting me...I promise."

"...Feli, I know your lying. WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU?!"

" ROMANO THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Hey Lovino, I'm not hurting you brother. I love him too much to-"

"LOVI HE RAPED ME!" Everything in the room seemed to freeze for a minute. I had always teased about germany raping Feli, but for it to actually happen...it was surprising. I heard Feli start to cry, breaking the minute of silence. Spain had hugged Feli tightly trying to comfort him. Germany had secretly taken a knife out of the drawer and was about to stab one of us. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY _FAMIGLIA!_"

I punched him in the face, which I realized to late was a very bad idea. The next thing I know there's a knife pointed at my throat. Fuck! Why am I so stupid?

-spain-

I was shocked when I heard Roma call Venzi _and me_ his family. It made me so happy, but then I heard him gasp. I turned around and saw Roma struggling to get out of germany's grasp, there was a knife to his throat. "M-Mr. germany, put the knife down. I'm sure we can work this out."

"S-spain you jerk...help me."

"If anyone moves Lovino dies." I had no idea what to do,we had to get out of this situation. Then I saw Roma reach for something in his pocket, germany didn't notice a thing. I watched as Roma called 911 and silently placed the phone on the table. "GERMANY YOU ASSHOLE! GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM ME!"

"shut up! I can kill you right now!"

"Mr. germany please don't kill Lovi."

"Why should I-" The police had broken the door down. The three of us watched as they put handcuffs on germany, then I remembered Roma's earlier statement. "So Roma,do you really think of me as family?"

"Shut up!"

-germany-

I was sitting in the jail cell, charged for rape and abuse. I deserved it, then some thing strange happened. I remember my past, I was in Austria's house? There was some one else there, it was italy, he looked like a girl. I wasn't _me_ though, I was...Holy Rome? I had accidentally lifted his skirt up, the flashback ended. Why was I remembering someone else's memories?

-end-

**a/n:well thats all for this week. i am so evil. see you next Sunday! by the way, _FAMIGLIA_ = family (hopefully)**


	12. enemies and proposals

forbidden flowers

chapter 12: enemies and proposals

**a/n: hello, sorry for...nothing actually, any who. we have some engagements in this chapter! get excited! flammers, Mary sues,yaoi haters...GET THE FUCK OUT! everyone else,enjoy! ^-^ by the way, do you guys google all the food that i mention in the story? just wondering.**

disclaimer: i do not own hetalia.

-spain-

It had been six months since Roma and I had been dating, today he would become mine. Everything was in place. I had cooked some 'Peperoni Imbottiti' as an appetizer 'Rise e bisi' as the main course. I baked fresh 'Buccellato' which is a type of italian bread. Last but least I bought 'Sassella', a type of italian wine. For desert, 'Chiacchiere'. The tables had fancy red cloths over them, and candles were on the table. I was dressed casually and Roma was due to be home any minute. Then the was a knock at the door, I went to go answer it.

-romano-

I knocked on the door to his house, not because I wanted to visit him! He had invited me over for a full course italian meal...and his cooking is really good. Antonio had opened the door and I noticed that the lights were dim in side his house. "Oi span, did you forget to pay your electricity bill?"

"haha, no, the lights are like that on purpose."

"okay then" we sat down at the table and I notched the candles."O-oi! of you think this is some type of romantic date things then- I only came for the food!"

"ah, Roma, just eat the food okay?"

"okay...wow! Is this really Peperoni Imbottiti?! Its delicious, I mean...it never taste this good when I make it..."

"So I guess that means you like it?"

"Y-yeah, its pretty good"

"That's good. Roma, I have something important to ask you..."

"ah, what is it?" I saw him get out of chairs and kneel on one knee, was he going to tie his shoe? But then he pulled out a tiny little black box, then he opened that box, then my brain went dead. Was he really? "Romano, will you marry me?" A small part of me just died of happiness, what was left kept telling me to say no because I wasn't ready for marriage But I knew what my answer would be, I had been ready for this. "S-Spain...I-I, yeah, I-I guess so..." I blushed as he put the ring on my finger, I felt like such a-a girl! But then he kissed me...and that made everything better.

-germany-

I went over to visit spain with Veniziano, he said that his brother was here so this was going to be fun. I watched as Veniziano knocked on the door to Spain's house, we waited for five minuted then Spain had finally answered. He was dressed weirdly. His shirt was missing and he had a red cape in his hand, it looked like to one used for bullfighting. Just what were they doing in there? "Ve~ spain nii-chan! you look like a matador!"

"Ah, Venzi! Whats up? You dont usually visit this suddenly."

"Ve. I wanted you to meet my new boyfriend!"

"Ah,that's why. Well I hope you two have a happy relationship together."

"SPAIN,YOU JERK! DON'T GIVE THEN YOUR APPROVAL!"

"Ve~ Lovi! your here too!" I watched as they conversed, not wanting to be here at all. Then Romano had come downstairs, he too was shirtless. That was when I realized, they were role-playing, and me and Feliciano had interrupted. I never knew they were _that _dirty. "AH! FELI WHY DID YOU BRING THAT POTATO JERK HERE?!"

"Ve. nii-chan hes my new boy friend."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DATE HIM! HE'LL RAPE YOU!"

"Ah! Nii-chan don't say mean stuff like that!"

"Roma, calm down. You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood."

"Hmph! Whatever, that bastard needs to die."

"Ve~ nii-chan whats that in your finger?" I looked to where Feliciano was pointing and saw a silver ring that seemed to have 'Roma' inscribed on it, looks as if they were engaged. "I-it's nothing."

"Ah, Roma dont lie to them. They have the right to know."

"No,Feli has the right to know, that potato bastard should die."

"Haha, Roma your so cute. Venzi-chan, Roma and I are engaged."

"Ve! that's wonderful! Nii-chan im so happy for you!"

"Th-thanks"

"Feliciano, it's getting late we should go back home now."

"Ve~ okay Doitsu." We waved goodbye then drove back to Feliciano's house.

-romano-

Spain and I went back upstairs, I was thankful that my brother didn't ask why I was shirtless. I had kept telling spain that role-playing is too much torture, but he kept insisting on it. I didn't really get the point of it, but for the record, he did look sexy in his little matador costume. We kissed, the feeling of our tongues intertwining felt so good. I can't stand how I act around him, is it because im a tsundere? That's impossible, I couldn't be a tsundere. I watched as he took his pants off, he wasn't wearing underwear. I couldn't help but stare as I saw how big his dick was. Did he know that this was going to be my first time on the bottom? The only person I had ever fucked was Feli, and I was always on top. Would it hurt? Of course not! Sex has never hurt me before, why would it hurt now? I saw spain start to take my pants and underwear off and throw them somewhere. Then he started to suck on my hardened member. The Spaniard was really good with his mouth. I moaned loudly as he started to swirl his tongue around it. I reluctantly came in his mouth after much torture. I lied down on the bed and watched as spain just stood over me smiling. "J-just hurry up and do it already! Don't tease me anymore..."

"Roma, you look so cute right now. I love you."

"I love you too..." I blushed furiously as I watched him enter me. Fuck! This shit hurt! Is this what Feli felt when I did this to him? I have to go apologize to him later. I felt him go faster and I moaned loudly as the pain quickly disappeared it felt so good. He turned so that we were in a sitting position on the bed, the change of position made him go even deeper inside of me. I yelled it him to go faster, he listened and went even faster. Everything felt so intense, he leaned down and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues fought in each others mouth, I had never felt anything like this before. I was so close to cumming at this point, I could already tell that the orgasm was going to be intense. I felt him hit my sweet spot and almost bit into my tongue. "Ah! spain...ah,more unn, more."

"Mmm, Roma i'm going to cum." We both came at the same time, I nearly yelled as I came. I wish spain and I could stay together for the rest of our lives.

-end-

**a/n: I know, I know I haven't uploaded in like a week or so? I lost track, anyway I hope you enjoyed! from now on one chapter per week, not because I hate you guys, but because I need to stop being lazy and make these chapters longer. I cant make them as long as I would like to in one day. So see you next week! REVIEW!**


	13. preparations and agony

forbidden flowers

chapter 13: preparations and agony

**a/n: *sings* the angst is back! the angst is back! tra la la la, tree lee lee lee! the angst, has, returned!*stops singing* you're welcome!**

disclaimer: i do not own hetalia

-italy-

I had never been more excited in my whole life! I was helping spain nii-chan plan for his wedding. We had chosen a venue, a theme, and who to invite. All that was left was to find a really pretty dress for Lovi to wear, so I was at a dress store picking one out. It was really easy, especially since Lovi and I are the same clothing size. I had to follow the color scheme, which was red. The color scheme was red because both the Italian and Spanish flag have red in them. "E-excuse me sir, may I help you?"  
"Ve? Oh, yes please!"  
"Okay, what are you looking for?"  
"Ve~ let's see, i'm looking for a red wedding dress."  
"Oh are you getting this for your sister?"  
"No, i'm getting it for my brother, he's getting married soon."  
"Oh so he's a tranny?"  
"Nope! He's getting married to his fiance, they're both boys but its okay right?"  
"I'm sorry but same-sex marriage is illegal here."  
"I know that! We're holding the wedding in spain."  
"Oh, okay. Now then, back to looking for that dress. What are the measurements?"  
"It can either be a 9 or an 8."  
"What if it doesn't fit?"  
"Ve~ thats easy, my brother and I have the same measurements so if it fits me then it will fit him too."  
"Okay then, lets go get started" The nice assistant lady showed me lots of pretty dresses before we found one that would suit Lovi. It was a long beautiful dress that touched the floor, it was also a little frilly at the bottom but not enough to be called girly. It also had a few touches of glitter that were barley noticeable. I thanked the assistant that had helped me and went to go pay for it.

-spain-

It was so hard to pick out the perfect tuxedo for the wedding. This was so frustrating, they didn't have anything in the right shade of red. All the shades of red were too dark or too light. I was just about to give up and go to a third store when I saw a tux that was the perfect color. I went to go get a closer look at it. It has a red tie with red cuffs and highlights, the shirt was a gentle shade of yellow, the suit jacket was also red and the vest was a nice sunny shade of yellow. It was amazing how well that combination looked. I paid for the tux then went go meet Venzi at the house.

-germany-

They had let me out of prison earlier than expected. I had called a cab and went to Feliciano's house just to find that it was empty. So I went to spain's house. I looked in the window and saw Feliciano sitting and eating pasta, perfect. I grabbed a knife from my pocket and jumped through the window. He immediately noticed and grabbed a big spoon for protection. "D-doitsu, I thought that you..." I was going to lunge at him but then the door opened, spain stood in the doorway the look of shock was apparent on his face. I ran past the Spaniard and into the night. The last thing I saw before leaving was Feliciano's beautiful face being ruined by ugly tears.

-end-

**a/n: I would like to apologize for the way~ overdue chapter, I had to take the state test and I just didn't have the energy to write.**

**a/n: what?! this isn't angst you say? dont worry doves...this was just a taste of whats in store *laughs evilly I must say, I do have a rather tasty angst/romance roller coaster cooking up for the next two or three chapters. see you later.**


	14. honeymoon

forbidden flowers

chapter 14: honeymoon

**a/n: the angst...it is soon, not here but it is in the foreseeable future.**

-romano-

It started out as a peaceful day... something was wrong. I got up and went to go find my brother ans spain, who had spent the night here. "Oi! Feli wheres that gay bastard?"  
"Ve? oh you mean spain nii-chan? He...had to go do something important."  
"Oh. So did you sleep well?"  
"No, I had another nightmare where Doitsu raped and killed me"  
"If that potato bastard touches you I will kill him"  
"Ve~ thank you Lovi. Now then, can you put this dress on for me?"  
It was a red dress. (see description from chapter 13) Why the hell did he want me to wear this? "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WEAR THAT?!"  
"Ve! Spain nii-chan wanted you to wear it."  
"I'm not wearing that shit! I'm not a female!"  
"Lovi please?~"  
"fine." I took the dress from him and went to go change into it, surprisingly I didn't look as gay as I felt. I walked back into the living room to find Feli beaming at me. "Ve! Nii-chan you look so cute!"  
"Sh-SHUT UP!"  
Ve~ spain nii-chan called while you were changing, he said to go meet him somewhere."  
"Do I have to go in this?"  
"Come on Lovi! We dont want to upset spain nii-chan"  
"That bastard probably cant even frown..." I let Feli drive me to this really big place, it looked like a church...or a really fancy house. We walked inside, there were big double doors in front of us and music could be heard. "O-oi Feli whats going on?"  
"Ve~ this is you wedding"  
"Wh-...WHAT?! WEDDING?! THAT BASTARD DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"  
"Ah! Lovi calm down."  
"fine...aren't you supposed to be dressed up too?"  
"Yea, i'm gonna go change now~" I watched him leave and a few minutes later he came back dressed in a simple black and white tux. "Ve~ I was told to lead you down the aisle."  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"  
"Ve~ nii-chan don't be like that. It's almost time for you to walk out already"  
"F-fine." The music in the background changed and the big double doors opened. I could feel spain staring at me as soon as the doors opened, that pervert. I walked out onto the aisle, trying my hardest not to yell at those who would not stop staring at me. It seemed like everyone was there. All the nations,except for germany, were in the crowd. As I reached the front of the room the music died down and Feli went to go stand off to the side somewhere. The priest started to say a bunch of really boring shit that I could not care less about, after a while he got to the part where we had to say "I do". They had asked me, the 'wife' first. Next it was Spain's turn. Now we had to kiss, in public, surrounded by all of these perverts. We kissed and every one clapped, what where they clapping for?! Fucking perverted bastards. During the after party we were congratulated by many people, it was all so annoying. I saw a camera flash out of the corner of my eye, it had come from the paparazzi outside...wait the paparazzi is outside?! Damn it! I just hope we dont get yelled at by all the homophobes when we get back.

-half an hour later-

"Oi Roma!"  
"What is it bastard?"  
"Ah, you should be happy!"  
"I am happy...who do you care if i'm happy or not anyway?!"  
"I'm your husband now Roma."  
"whatever"  
"So are you ready for our honeymoon?"  
"WHAT?! SO SOON?!"  
"Si, si. We leave in ten minutes."  
"We're leaving dressed like this?!"  
"Si, some of our clothes are already on the ship so we can change when we get there."  
"Okay then, lets go."  
"Ve~ Lovi nii-chan, Spain nii-chan, leaving already?"  
"Si we're leaving now. We'll see you when we get back, okay?"  
"Okay see you soon."  
"I'll see you later Feli...and if that bastard comes near you call me ASAP got it?"  
"Ve! Okay Lovi" I let Feli hug me goodbye then spain and I were off to our honeymoon.

-end-

**a/n: hehehe. yes it is all starting to unfold, i have a little...'treat' for you in the next chapter,two actually both good and bad. mwahahahaha...**


	15. angsty romance

forbidden flowers  
chapter 15: angsty romance  
**a/n: ah, so the angst roller coaster starts here hmm? enjoy :)**

-Spain-

It was just me and Roma, alone on the sea. We were on a cruise for our honeymoon. Roma was leaning on the railing staring out at the sea, it was nighttime so the moon shone down on him...he looked like an angel. "Roma"  
"yeah?"  
"I'm so glad that you decided to do this with me."  
"I'm glad that proposed to me"  
"te amo Roma"  
"i love you too" I kissed him passionately, this was going to be a beautiful week...

-Italy-

I had to move to a different house after Germany was arrested. I was still getting used to everything. I often slept on the couch since the bedroom got really dark and scary after a while. The nightmares have gotten alot better, they happen less frequently now. Tonight a was going to sleep in my bed, I just finished taking a shower and making sure everything was locked.

-Germany-

I had dug my way out of jail, which was fairly easy for me to do. I was currently looking for Feliciano, I knew he wouldn't continue to live in his old house. I found his house very easily, the name "Vargas" only ever belonged to Feliciano, Lovino and Romuls. I closely inspected all the windows and doors in the house, locked all of them. I quietly broke one of the windows and climbed into the house, it was big like his old house. I inspected the first floor, he wasn't there...he was here recently though. I grabbed a knife from his kitchen then headed up stairs, his room door was wide open. I peaked in on his silently sleeping form, he looked like an angel...my angel who had left me, and who was now going to pay for it. I sunk up behind him with the knife positioned at his throat, just one slash and it would all be over.

-Romano-

I couldn't relax at all, I kept worrying about Feliciano. Spain kept trying to tell me that he was ok and that I didn't have to worry about him, but I just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad had happened. "Roma, he's fine, stop worrying."  
"I'm just going to call him, so that I can be sure."  
"He's going to tell you that he's fine and that you should stop worrying."  
"shut up." I dialed his phone number and waited for a reply but it just went to voice mail, he would always answer the phone even if he was sleeping. Something bad had happened, I could just feel it.

-Italy-

I heard the phone ring and I immediately woke up to go answer it, but something made me stay perfectly still. Hovering right above my neck was a butchers knife, I could see that Germany was holding the knife. "Doitsu...p-please...don't kill me."  
"Are you really begging for your life? It's not worth living, so you should let me kill you."  
"NO! My life is worth living! There are lots of reasons for me to continue to live!"  
"Really? Your just desperate, your tired of being judged, you want it to end, you know that. I'm here to end it for you." I closed my eyes tight as he raised the knife and brought it back down towards my neck...

-japan-

Lovino had called me in the middle of the night saying that he was worried about Feliciano, I had told him that I would go see if he was ok. After getting dressed and grabbing my katana -just in case some thing bad happened- I got into my car and started to head towards Feliciano's house. When I got there I had realized that one one the windows seemed to be broken. I had then used the spare key that Lovino had made for emergencies like this and entered the house, I made sure to be very quite. I got to Feliciano's room and peeked inside, Germany was there with a knife to Feli's throat. I quickly and quietly snuck up behind him, just before he decapitated Feliciano I had managed to stab him in the throat. I watched as the German fell to the ground, dead.

-end-

**a/n: yes, i know. this chapter is late. I got lazy, I admit it. Also my moms b-day is this week, and last week I brought a scooter so I was busy getting something for my mom and playing around outside. I will **_**TRY**_** to upload the next chapter on Sunday/Monday as promised next time. See ya!**


	16. eternal misery and party games

forbidden flowers

chapter 16: eternal misery and party games

**a/n: you will all hate me for this chapter, i told my friend the plot for this chapter and it took 3 people to keep her from strangling me. Enjoy? There will be some fun shit as well. Wait my bad some "fun" stuff...if you know what i mean :)**

-romano-

"HE WHAT?! Really?! what are you guys gonna do with the body?" I received a call from Feli, he said that Kiku had killed Ludwig. I couldn't believe it, yeah I was glad that he wasn't around to hurt my brother anymore but now we had to deal with a dead body and possibly the police. "Ve~ we're probably going to say it was self deference and then give him a funeral"

"Well thats a good plan at least, did you thank Kiku for saving you?"

"Yep! I told him that you said that you too"

"Well thats good, Tonio and I will be home in 3 more days ok?"

"Ve! Ok see you later" I hung up the phone and went the where spain was sitting. "So what happened Roma?"

"They killed germany, Feli will give you more details"

"Wow, ok then." We stayed looking at the stars for a while then we decided to go inside and sleep.

transition, 3 days later

-italy-

I waved excitedly as I watched the boat that Lovi and Antonio were on slowly pulled into dock, I saw Antonio smile brightly as he waved back to me. Lovino had just watched wave with his arm crossed, he was pretended that he didn't care but the smile on his face was plain and obvious. After what seemed like years the boat had docked and we all hugged each other, just happy to be together again. I had explained what had happened to spain and told him that the funeral was in a week, also the police said it was self defense so we dont have to go to jail. We all went to spain house to celebrate the marriage, we drank wine and ate lots of yummy food. "Ve~ we should play truth or dare"

"Ok, me first the. Tonio truth are dare?"

"I chose dare."

"I dare you to hump the couch while naked"

"Ve! that sounds funny!"

"Fine i'll do it" Me and Lovi watched as Antonio went to the couch and started to hump it while but naked, it was very funny and we couldn't stop laughing. After about 20 minutes or so he had finished and sat back down. "Ok roma your turn, truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Is it true that you once shoved a rock up your ass?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" More laughter broke out between us, it was so wonderful to play like this. "Ok Feli truth or dare."

"Ve~ dare sounds fun."

"I dare you to drink six bottles of wine without vomiting."

"Ve~ ok then lets do it." I watched as Antonio brought out this funnel witch was attached to a tube, Lovi had went and got six bottles of wine. They made me sit on a chair and hold the end of the tube that wasn't attached to a funnel. "Ok Venzi, put that end of the tube into your mouth and we'll pour the wine down. try to drink all of it ok?"

"Ve! ok then Anto." I put the end of the tube into my mouth as instructed and watched Lovi slowly pour the wine into the funnel.

-romano-

I slowly poured the wine into the funnel so that I wouldn't drown my brother, one bottle done. I uncapped the second one and started to pour it down, two down four to go. We poured the third one down and he was halfway done, I was surprised at how well Feli could hold his liquor. I started him up on the fourth bottle and he chugged it down with ease, but a few minutes afterwards he threw up everywhere. It was mostly on the rug and on himself a little bit, spain would have gotten pissed if Feli hadn't passed out after that. We cleaned him up and put a different pair of clothes on him, then we layed him down on the couch and proceeded to clean up the rest of the mess. "Roma I think it was a bad idea to dare him to do that."

"Whatever he'll live, besides we're countries! Countries can't die."

"Roma this is serious! He could have drowned!"

"BUT HE DIDN'T! He didn't drown and he's alive so fuck off!"

"Romano you should be more careful about-" I kissed him hard on the lips forcing my tongue into his mouth.

(hot hate/angry sex ahead)

He forced me down onto the bed as our tongues continued their violent fight of passion and lust. I forces Tonio's pants off and he did the same with me, I started to violently stroke his already hard member. I felt his fingers enter me and I cried out as I rubbed his dick harder. He took off my shirt and started to suck on my nipples, I moaned loudly and started to play with his testicles. "Mmm, bastardo, ti amo." I whispered in his ear as he gently bit down on one of my nipples, I felt my back arch in pleasure at the feeling. Then he removed his fingers and inserted his throbbing member, I gasped as it immediately found my sweet spot. I clung onto him as he started to move quickly and going in harder with each thrust, I didn't care if I left marks on his back at this point I was in my own little pleasure filled heaven. He continued to thrust harder and faster, it felt as if he was going to break me in half. I had one of my hand tangled in his hair and the other one was griping his ass tightly. The pace that he was using was driving me insane, that and he kept hitting my sweet spot which only pushed me closer to the edge. Just a few more thrusts and I would be done for. He thrust a little bit more and then we came together, pearly white cum spread all over the bed and ourselves.

(sex scene over but you dont know what you just missed)

We lay next to each other panting heavily, eventually catching our breath and making out. After a while we just cuddled up together and fell asleep.

transition: the funeral (i will make this a long chapter!)

-prussia-

I had found a simple black tux with a white shirt to go under it, I had brushed my hair back to look as neat as possible...just as he would have liked it. I can't believe he was really dead, it was all _his_ fault. I hoped into my car and drove off to where the funeral would be help, everything was set up perfectly just for him. I arrived a few minutes earlier than everyone else, even though I doubted many people would show up. I just hope at least some people would show up.

-spain-

After waking up and making Roma and Venzi put out their funeral outfits, we were finally on our way to where the even was held. "Why the fuck are we going to this bastards funeral?!"

"Because its polite Roma."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE BE POLITE WHEN HE RA-"

"Ve! I think that its a good thing that we're going to his funeral, we did take his life so...this just feels right."

"Fine. this better not take to long." We continued to drive in silence, Roma and Venzi were napping as I drove to the funeral home. It was all really peaceful, a few hours of driving later we had finally arrived. "Roma, Venzi wake up. We're here."

"Shut the fuck up Toni."

"Ve~ that was a good siesta."

"Roma, you too."

"Ug, fine. I'm awake, happy now?" We walked into the graveyard where the funeral was being held, Gilbert and Francis were there as well. They both seemed really sad, It was to be expected after all we were burying someone.

-france-

I saw Veniziano, Lovino and Antonio enter the graveyard, no one was smiling every one was frowning. I didn't know if they were sad or not, but they had showed up. I myself was sad that Gilbert's brother was dead, even if I didn't really like him that much. We all gathered around the coffin as the priest had begun to speak. "We are all gathered here today for the burial of Ludwig Beilschmidt, younger brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt and friend to lots of people. He is said to have been a strong and fearless leader as well as a trustworthy friend. Even though he is not here with us physically he will continue to live on with us spiritually. Does anyone have any last words for him?" I saw Gilbert step up to the mic, the priest backed up to give him enough room to speak. "West was a really good kid, I remember playing with him all the time when he was a child. I never thought I would see the day that he died, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to not exist anymore. He was a really good brother, even if he did get on my ass for alot of thing. I'm gonna miss you west, we had alot of fun times together." I watched as he poured some beer onto the coffin, then he came to stand by me and I hugged him for support. Then we all watched as they slowly covered the coffin with dirt, beside me Gilbert had started to cry and I had hugged him. Somewhere I heard someone else start to cry, it sound like it was Veniziano who had started to cry. "It's ok Venzi, dont cry ok?" I heard Antonio say. I had a feeling that everyone was now crying, it really was a sad time.

-germany(in hell,duh)-

I could hear people talking over my dead body from where I was, shortly after I heard Gilbert start to cry for me. I didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve to be loved. After all the terrible things that I had done I deserved to be where I was now, I never deserved happiness. Maybe that's why I could never cherish what was given to me, I did treat what I did receive like trash. I can still remember that big happy smile that was always on his face, how his eyes used to sparkle with pure love and affection for me. But thats all gone now, he only looked at me with scared pleading eyes in the end. I deserve to be miserable for all eternity...

-character room! (also the end of the chapter)-

**Me: well that was depressing to write**

**prussia: *still crying* that was so unawesome, west why?**

**spain: I think we're all sad about this**

**romano: fucking stupid author making me all fluffy**

**me: that cuz your a tsundere**

**italy: ve~ please review**

**france: ohohnhonhon~ you look so beautiful today *chu*  
me: 1,900+ WORDS! FUCK YEA!**


	17. surprises and fears

forbidden flowers

chapter 17: surprises and fears

**a/n: im typing this im sleepy, I have slight writers block and there's a heat wave so if the plot gets fucked up in this chapter then thats why. Other thank that, some of the feels are over for now since I recently watched hetaoni for the first time ever T^T so sad, other than that some really, REALLY cute/adorable shit happens in here.**

-romano-

I had woken up next to Tonio, I couldn't remember anything. I started trying to think of what had happened. first off, my head hurt like hell so I must have gotten drunk. Spain and I were both naked...he was still inside of me...FUCK! "O-OI! TONIO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Huh? Roma, what's wrong?"

"YOUR STILL _IN_ ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Oh? Is that so? Fine, I guess I'll pull out."

I waited for him to pull out of me, when he had finished I got up and took a shower. All of the sudden I felt a huge wave of nausea hit me, I fell to the floor and threw up. Why the hell had this happened?! I'm really healthy, so it's not like im sick. My whole body was trembling! I tried to stand up, but I just fell back down. I tried to call out for help, but I threw up again before I could say anything. I heard footsteps approach the bathroom, hopefully this was just a stomach bug.

-spain-

I was awoken by mi amore yelling at me about something, he had used his nickname for me so it wasn't that bad I guess. I asked him what was wrong and after a little bit more yelling, he went to go take a shower. I decided to go make breakfast for him, I got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. What should I make though? Some simple Torrijas would do. I then heard a thump come from upstairs, i figured that something had fell and that everything was fine. Then I heard it again, I was done cooking so I decided to go see if Roma was ok. I went back into the bed room. he wasn't there,maybe he was still in the bath room? I knocked on the door at first, no response. "Roma, are you ok in there?" Once again, no response. I walked into the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of roma sitting in a puddle of vomit. I called for an ambulance and let them take him to the hospital.

-romano-

The fucking bastards had done a shit load of test on me, what the fuck where they looking for?! After what felt like five fucking hours of poking and testing, Tonio was able to visit. "Did the little bastards say anything?"

"No. Not yet Lovi, how do you feel?"

"Pissed off."

"Roma, the doctors were just making sure that your ok."

"what ever."

"Excuse me, Mr. and uh... Mrs. Carriedo?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fucking call me 'Mrs.' i'm male too asshole."

"Oh, sorry. anyway, we have some...'interesting' test results."

"Really? Is it anything bad?"

"It better be fucking good asshole."

"Well you see...it would appear that...he's pregnant."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M A MALE I CANT GET PREGNANT! I'M NOT SOME HORNY FEMALE!"

"Roma, calm down."

"It is scientifically possible for a male to get pregnant."

"Bullshit!"

-spain-

After Roma had stopped yelling at the doctor we had drove home and told Venzi of the good news. We then told Francis and Gilbert, they both decided to throw a party for us. The party was to be held at Venzi's house, We had drove most of the way until we ran out of gas. We had to walk a bit to get to the gas station, Roma didn't want to be left alone in the car so we walked together. While we walked there I couldn't help but notice all the dirty looks we were getting from everyone, we also saw mothers cover their children's eye's as we walked. We were in north italy right? It's usually so friendly on this side, what happened? "Hey look! It's that gay couple with a child on the way isn't it?"

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't be talking about us would you?"

"Yeah, we're talking about you. Didn't' you see the news?"

"No, what does it say about us?"

"It says that you guys are the first know male couple to successfully carry a child." (not sure if fact)

"SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DISCRIMINATING US FOR?!"

"Gays dont belong in italy buddy."

"Yes, the fuck they do! I'm south italy! I can execute all of you mother fuckers right now!"

"Then try it, you gay fairy."

"Farò lo si desidera che si erano mai cazzo nato, ma guarda." (i'll make you wish that you were never fucking born, just watch me.)

"Heh, Mi piacerebbe vederti provare, stronzetto!" (i'd like to see you try, you little shit!"

"Roma, just walk away..."

"qualunque cosa, Tonio se hai bisogno di me io sarò in macchina." (whatever, Tonio if you need me i'll be in the car.)

"Ok then Lovi."

-romano-

I walked back to the car and rolled up all the windows. This was terrible, even little kids were giving me dirty looks. normally this wouldn't affect me, but for some reason it really hurt me. I was trying my hardest not to let it get to me but eventually I had started to cry, is it really so wrong for a guy to love another guy? A few I heard spain come back and put the gas into the car, then he opened the car door and sat down next to me. "Roma what's wrong, your crying."

"All those fucking bastards hate us just because we're in love, even little kids are looking at us funny. I hate it."

"True, the homophobic's seem to be everywhere we turn. Don't let it get to you ok?"

I nodded as he hugged me tightly, if they reacted like this now how would they react to me giving birth?

-CHARACTER ROOM!(end of chapter)-

**me: i tried, its just too hot to think, and then there's slight writers block, and the fact that im writing this last minute.**

**romano: WHY THE FUCK AM I CARRYING A CHILD?!**

**me: spain you explain...**

**spain: your always on the bottom and we never use condoms so it's only expected that you would carry the child**

**italy: ve! I'm going to be an uncle**

**austria: why dont you use proper punctuation in the authors note at the beginning and the character room at the end?**

**-everyone stares at him-**

**me: two things 1)because, technically, its not part of the story and therefore doesn't need **_**ALL**_** grammar to be correct 2) how the fuck did you get in here when your not even **_**in**_** the story?**

**austria: i dont know...**

**me: somehow i managed to type 1,200 + words...**


	18. party cravings

forbidden flowers

chapter 18: party cravings

**a/n: angst over for now, just some bullying and comfort and weird pregnancy related things. enjoy! half way through the chapter i told my self "this is gonna be a long chapter"**

-romano-

After another hour of driving, we had reached Feli's house. I saw fratello open the door and run to hug me. "Ve! Nii-chan your here! Is it really true that your carrying Antonio's child?"

"yeah it's true, the fucking spaniard got me pregnat."

"Ve~ i'm so happy for you two!"

"Gracias Venzi."

"Ve, Nii-chan are you ok? You seem a little sad."

"It's nothing."

"We ran into a little bullying problem on our way here." I glared at spain, I didn't want Feli to know about that. The others that had overheard came over too, damn it! Francis and Gilbert had come over to see what it was that we were talking about. "Is everything ok, romain-o?" (i wrote it like that because it translates to "roman" so the "-o" is to make up for letters)

"I'm fine."

"Ve, Spain Nii-chan said that Lovi was bullied on the way here."

"What? Bullied? That is not awesome"

"What were you being bullied for, Romain-o?"

"f...for..."

"They bullied him for being gay, and carrying my child" Everyone just stood there shocked, homophobes have been around forever I dont see why they're so surprised. Feli had looked so sad just then, but I didn't care about their pitiful looks. "ciò lascia solo fare questa cosa partito" (whatever lets just do this party thing) "Ve~ ok! Everyone is already inside" We went inside and almost all the nations were there. America and england were fighting loudly while japan was sitting in a corner reading manga, china and russia were sitting together. Yao looked very uncomfortable, Ivan must have forced him to sit on his lap again.

-france-

We had all partied for a while, simply just dancing and singing. Romani-o seemed to be having a good time, he was smiling so much that he almost looked like italy! A couples song came on then, I then started to walk towards Angleterre.(england) "Angleterre, lets dance together, your favorite song is on."

"Ah, Francis I- yea sure. Let's go dance." I grabbed his hand and started to dance with him, it was a rather slow song so after a while I had felt him lay his head on my shoulder. I was really glad that he decided to dance with me, we'd only been dating for a week after all. The other couples were dancing too, Antonio and Lovino, Ivan and Yao. Such a wonderful sight. A few hours later we all had to leave, unfortunately it was starting to get dark out. We bid each other _adieu_ then we all went our separate ways, it was surprisingly fun.

-spain-

"The part was really fun wasn't it Roma?"

"Yea it was pretty fun...considering there was no drinking allowed."

"Roma! You don't need drinks to have fun at a party. The alcohol would just harm the baby anyway."

"I guess your right." I unlocked the door to the house and we walking inside. "Oi tonio do we have and chocolate?"

"Choclate? I didn't know you liked chocolate."

"I don't, I just want some...for some reason..."

"Ah, must be one of those craving things that people get when their-"

"Finish that sentence and i'll shoot you."

"haha, ok."

-character room/end of chapter-

**me: i dont even know how long this is, i was going to end it shorter but after i read the title i remembered that i still had another part of the story to write.**

**romano: fuck you, why the hell would you make me do this**

**me and spain: your still complaining about being pregnant?**

**france: ohonhonhon that's to be expected of him, he is quite the tsundere**

**spain: its not that bad roma**

**romano: i have to push a fucking creature out of my fucking ass! how is that not-**

**me: i was actually going to do a c-section but now im not sure what the fuck im going to do, i'll just do a poll on the facebook page then.**

**romano: we have a story page?**

**me: no not a page for the story its self but a simple rp page, where i pretend to be you**

**romano: oh**

**me: oh i almost forgot "**_**adieu"**_** is french for farewell**

**france: it sure is**

**me: at the top of the chapter there is an edit note, "i told my self this was gonna be a long chapter" i lied to myself then, because this chapter is only 800+ words**


	19. fake scares

forbidden flowers

chapter 19: fake scares

**-IF YOU DON'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME!-**

**a/n: we begin this new chapter with roma 7 months pregnant and 2 more months to go until he gives birth, will it be a boy? a girl? IDK so plz comment your vote. NO FLAMMERS, NO SPAMMERS, NO HATERS, NO TROLLS, NO ANTI-_ERS (anti lemon anti yaoi and hetalia etc) NO ANYTHING IF YOU DONT LIKE WHATS IN MY STORY HOW I WRITE IT OR HOW INAPPROPRIATE IT IS THEM PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT, EAT SHIT AND DIE! all those who enjoy reading this and have no complaints whatsoever please proceed, have a nice day and enjoy ^-^**

-romano-

Twice every fucking month I would go to the doctors so that they could tell me that the fucking baby was fine and that the baby has no defects etc. etc. We had just gotten home from one of those, it felt so weird. they kept poking things that shouldn't be poked...ever, they stuck a stick up my ass with some microscope on it to see of the baby was ok. They did a fucking ultra sound, the kept poking my fucking womb which hurt. If I had to go to another one of those probes i was going to _cut_ this damned thing out and _kill_ it. Then, even though I ate lightly I would still get morning sickness and wind up vomiting. One time I almost passed out because I refused to eat just to throw it back up the next day. I would sometimes want to eat the strangest things, one time I found myself eating a tomato covered in caramel. Which by the way tasted terrible, but also strangely tasted good at the same time. I was sick of all of this shit. Toni keeps saying that it's normal but damnit! WHY CAN'T IT JUST END ALREADY?! "How are you feeling roma?"

"Can we kill it? I just wanna kill it."

"Roma! We're not going to kill our child."

"The fucking bastard wont let me eat!"

"That's how pregnancies normally are."

"The fucking brat keeps fucking with my hormones and shit."

"Ah, lo siento Roma. I promise i'll satisfy you as much as you want after our child is born."

"You fucking pervert, don't you dare."

"Don't worry roma next time i'll-"

"DON'T. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE."

"Okay then Roma." He kissed me on my forehead and went off to go do whatever the fuck it is that he does. I was really getting tired of carrying this child now, but its worth it a guess. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it was probably nothing. It hurt like hell but it didn't come back. Right after I thought that another one came. The hell was going on?! I panicked a bit, after a while I calmed down. I walked over to the room door and went downstairs. I walked to the couch and sat next to spain, I might have cuddled him a little bit. Another shot of pain, it was unexpected and I cried out in pain. "Roma, are you ok?" I was going to answer but another shot of pain hit me, and everything went black.

-spain-

I smiled warmly as Roma came down stairs and put his head on my shoulder, I was so happy. Just a few more months, I wonder if Roma was excited too? Just then I heard him cry out in pain, I asked him if he was ok but he just whimpered a bit. It must have really hurt him, I then felt him go limp on my shoulder. Had he fainted? I tried to wake him up afterwards but he wouldn't wake. Every now and then I would see him cringe in pain while still unconscious, I picked him up and carried him to the car. We were of to the hospital.

~transition to the hospital, still spains POV~

The doctors had said that Roma would wake up soon, they had also said that it was a false labor that Roma experienced before fainting. I was glad to hear that both roma and the baby were ok, Roma woke up then. "What the fuck happened? Where the fuck am I?"

"Ah roma you're awake. You're in the hospital because you went into false labor and fainted."

"False labor?"

"Si, it's when you feel this pain that feels like you're going into labor but your not really going into labor."

"This your fault asshole."

"Lo siento, how are you feeling?"

"Horny and sleepy." He chuckled at that, Then we kissed. It was a passionate kiss, it lasted for what felt like hours.

-CHARACTER ROOM! (end of the chapter)-

**romano: i hate you yumi**

**me: at least you called me by my nickname**

**spain: so what happens in the next chapter?**

**me: wait and see**

**italy: ve~ did you really type the whole thing with no WiFI?**

**me: yes, so if some facts are wrong then im sorry, i'll add this chapter when i get a WiFI connection. also, SHOUT OUT! to my lil sis "maritsukigirlluv" and to my big sis "jazz phoenix now thats over, I om going to go start/ type the next chapter cuz im bored and have nothing better to do, until next time! bye~**

**italy: ve~ dont forget to vote!**

**spain: **_**I**_** am so glad **_**T**_**hat thi**_**S**_** story is so good**

**romano: wh**_**A**_**t ever, i just want to be child free**

**italy: Ve~ yumi really does a **_**G**_**ood job on th**_**I**_**s sto**_**R**_**y. its **_**L**_**ike shes a pro**

**me: the underlined italics letters are your only clues to the gender of the baby, if you figure it out dont spoil it.**

**me: 990+ words!**


	20. welcome to the world

forbidden flowers

chapter 20: welcome to the world

**a/n: i told you guys to vote on the gender, but this chapter and the other one were uploaded back to back, HAHA! now then this is our goal chapter, i wanted this to be at least 20 chapters and we have 20 chapters! it will soon end though, but there will be a sequel there's still a few things that i wanna put into here but they might be in the sequel which will be called "tainted hearts" so look forward to it some time in the future. im, getting off topic so, ENJOY! *is really excited***

-romano-

It was the ninth month, so when that pain came back I knew it was real and not fake. "ANTONIO! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" I waited a while before he arrived at the room, a look of worry plain on his face. "What's wrong Roma?"

"Your little fucking bastard is-AH! fucling call the hospital this shit hur-OW!"

"Oh I see, your going into labor now. It's ok Roma stay ca-"

"I will fucking shoot you if you tell me to stay calm!"

"Alright then, i'll call the ambulance." He picked up the phone and told the 911 operator what had happened. How the fuck was he so calm?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS LEAKING OUT OF ME?! Some type of fluid just came out of fucking nowhere, it wasn't piss and it felt as thick as honey or something. (idk what it is i used to watch shows about this but i forgot) The pain came every five fucking minutes, and it took the ambulance ten minutes to get here. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and less than sixteen minutes for fratello to get here. Even after everyone that I wanted to be there was here with me we still had to wait. "Ve~ nii-chan looks like hes in alot of pain."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS MEAN BY I CAN'T FUCKING PUSH THIS SHIT OUT YET?!"

"Sir please calm down, you're not dilated enough to push."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS DILATED?!"

"ve, nii-chan you're crying, does it hurt that much?"

"Roma you have to calm down so that the doctors can work"

"I WANNA DIE!" Tonio had tried to comfort me as I started to cry from all this fucking pain. After a whole fucking hour of all this fucking pain the _assholes_ said that I could push on the next contraction. "The fuck is a contraction?!"

"That pain that you've been feeling, that's a contraction."

"WOULDN'T THAT MAKE THINGS HURT MORE?!"

"Sir, if you do not start pushing soon we will be forced to cut the baby out." I had tried to push when the pain came back again, I just couldn't take all the fucking pain. They could cut it out for all I cared, I dont think I can stay conscious long enough to push it out anyway. They had decided to cut it out because I was bleeding too much and they were afraid that I would die. It took them seventeen minutes to cut the baby out, my vision had started to fade in and out after a while.

-spain-

I watched them wash the blood off of our child, then they carried him/her into a different room. "Ve! Spain-nii-chan did you see it! Did you see it!?'

"See what Venzi?"

"Ve! The bambino, it had a curl!"

"Really?! I'm glad" We both smiled contently then went into the room where Roma was resting. He was still awake, but I could tell that he was trying to stay conscious long enough to see _our_ child. "Tonio...I feel like shit, but i'm a little happy too."

"Me too, Roma."

"Ve~ i'm an uncle now! I'm so glad~"

"could you all just bloody shut up about all this bloody baby business." We all looked at the intruder, turns out it was just england. "The doctors said that since I was a friend that I could bring your child to you, bloody hell shes cute."

"SHE?! IT'S A GIRL?! THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS A LITTLE GIRL?! ...holy shit, mio bambino is a girl."

"She has your curl Roma."

"Ve! Can I hold her?"

"bloody take her, I dont care." Arthur handed the baby to Venzi, then france came into the room. "You'll have to excuse Arthure, he's cranky today." Venzi gave the baby to Roma who was complaining about how he wanted to hold 'his' child. The welcoming committee slowly came to visit after that. Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Yao, Kiku, and Ivan. We all got a chance to hold the baby, and welcome her to the world, tell her all our favorite things about the world. Then me and Roma picked a name for her, we chose to name her "Kana". Kiku had suggested the name earlier on.

-CHARACTER ROOM!/end of chapter-

**me: that was beautiful**

**romano: two chapters in one day, your really bored aren't you yumi?**

**me: yep, by the way theres only going to be 21 or 22 chapters because I fell like it should end soon. there will be many mini stories following after the end of this one. mostly one shots some of them will play a big part in this story some of them will be just for fun/fluff/feels. still no WiFI access cuz im typing in a public place and all the WiFI has passwords. the names the one shots are still currently unknown.**

**romano: shes so beautiful, she got her good looks from me damnit!**

**spain: roma! dont be like that**

**me: NO FLUFF IN THE CHARACTER ROOM!**

**italy: ve~ 980+ words~**

**me: that was my line ^-^**


	21. the beginning of a shit load of horrible

forbidden flowers

chapter 21: the beginning of a shit load of horrible shit

**a/n: most honest chapter title ****EVER.**** lol this is the last chapter. sorry, there will be a boner- i mean, bonus chapter haha. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX OR LEMONS OR IF YOU ARE BEING A BITCH AND TRYING TO GET THIS TAKEN OFF BECAUSE OF _ CONTENT THEN YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS BEFORE I GET MY FLAME-SAW AND GO PYRO ON YOUR ASSES! everyone else enjoy ^-^**

disclaimer: *which i haven't done in ...alot of chapters* i dont own hetalia

-romano-

It was 8pm. We had just brought Kana home with us, it's been a very long nine months. Two realizations came out of those nine months. The first one is, females do NOT deserve to go through that kind of hell, EVER. The second one is, nine months without sex, plus a baby fucking with your hormones for those nine months, makes you horny enough to fuck a wall. No joke. I've never felt like this in my entire lifetime, I feel so desperate. After putting Kana to bed I went into my room and took a shower. I had just finished adjusting the water temperature to perfection, I then stepped into the shower. Almost instantly Tonio came into the bathroom and got into the shower with me. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"im showering with mio tomate"

"D-dont!"

"Why not?" I didn't get to respond because he had kissed me then, I was forced to kiss him back. A little while later I had slipped my tongue into his mouth, I felt him suck on my tongue. I was going to kick him out after that but he had pulled my curl, hard. I moaned. I felt myself get pushed against the nearest wall, he then started to play with my member. I moaned as I the felt him start to suck on one of my nipples. "Hah, Tonio...please. More, un~"

"If you say so, mi amor." He went lower, and lower until he reached my hardened member. "Ahn, w-what are you doing?"

"You'll see, just relax si?"

"I dont wa-AH~" I felt him take my whole length into his mouth, his tongue was slowly circling around it as he sucked. He would do it so slowly, it felt like torture but it felt wonderful all at the same time. When he would get to the tip he would pretend to bite it, everything he was doing sent waves of pleasure throughout my whole body. After what felt like an eternity he had pulled away, smiling as he saw the effect it had on me. "Roma, your so cute." I would have yelled at him telling him that I wasn't cute, but I couldn't find my voice at the moment. He then slowly entered me and I cried out in pleasure, he went in ad out slowly. This was wonderful, hes a fucking sex god. Thats what it felt like anyway, damn it. That slow pace is driving me insane. "AHN~ T-Tonio, mnn, più veloce, più veloce, AHH, più nnm."

"S-su tan lindo ... cuando ruegas." He went a little bit faster, it felt so good. We continued for a long time, every couple of minutes or so he would go faster. It felt like heaven, and the water from the shower only made things more sensual. About four hours later we had both came, I yelled his name as I did so. We both sat on the edge of the tub for a while, panting heavily and trying to catch our breath. Tonio had to carry me to the bed, because I couldn't walk at the moment. Then we cuddled with each other and fell asleep.

-demon germany-

"I did it! I had managed to escape hell, I'm going to get revenge on everyone. first off, that fucking asshole who ruined my relationship with feliciano." I went over the house that spain was sharinging with romano, i still dont see how that relationship worked out so well. They were asleep when I got there, then I noticed a baby in one of the rooms. It was a girl, she had green eyes, light brown hair and a curl on the right side of her head. Seems like spain and romano had a child, this would be perfect for my revenge. I picked up the baby and was getting ready to strangle her, when she started crying really loud. I didn't have time to react as I was suddenly shot at, I dodged and saw that romano was in the doorway with his gun. He looked like he was in mafia mode, that meant that I had to be careful. "ottenere il cazzo lontano da mio figlio in questo momento." I heard him growl, but I dont understand italian. He was wasting his breath, what a shame. "I can't understand you, translate your self."

"I said to 'get the fuck away from my child right now' don't be a smartass, I can kill you right now."

"that wouldn't be a good idea, i still have this...this freak" He glared at me then shot 12 bullets near my head, they all missed. He was making sure not to hurt his child. Suddenly I was being chased by an axe, spain was holding the axe. I dropped the baby right onto the cold hard floor making both parents stop instantly. Romano has rushed over to the child to see if she was ok, Spain just kept trying to decapitate me with his axe. I had managed to dodge most of the spaniards attacks, but I did get cut by it every now and then. Out of the corner of my eye I saw romano put the baby back into it's crib, but that few was blocked after the axe almost chopped my head off. "CHIGI! fottuto bastardo, muori!" Romano then resumed shooting at me, which had caught me off guard giving spain the perfect opportunity to chop my head off. My head fell to the ground and my whole being dissolved into smoke.

-spain-

After killing the demon who had attempted to hurt our child we had taken her to the hospital, she wouldn't move. I had driven to the hospital which only took a few minutes, we checked in and waited for then tot ell us what was wrong with our daughter. Five hours later the doctor had came out of the room, she looked latina. "Uh...Mr. carredio, Mr. vargas...I have some bad news for you two." I felt Roma freeze up at hearing that, my usual smile shattered at hearing that. I hoped and prayed that it was something minor.

-character room/end of chapter-

**translations: **

**più veloce, più veloce = faster, faster**

**più = more**

**S-su tan lindo ... cuando ruegas = y-your so cute...when you beg**

**-character talk-**

**romano: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KANA BETTER NOT BE HARMED YOU FUCKING SLUT ASS BITCH I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU dONT HURT MIO BAMBINA!**

**me: shh, shh, shh. wait for the bonus chapter. kana will be a-ok ;D**

**romano: *curses me out in italian that im too lazy to google***

**italy****: ve~ i hate germany**

**me, romano, spain, france, england, and japan: me too**

**prussia: shut up, all of you.**

**yumi: SHOUT OUT TO: Katoryu on fanfic at: **** u/4565859/**** for helping me get pass a part where i got stuck at. shes like a big sis to me :) also SHOUT OUT TO: maritsukigirlluv fanfic at: **** u/4650648/maritsukigirlluv**** shes my closet friend in real life, shes like a little sis to me. and also SHOUT OUT TO: Jazz Phoenix on fanfic at: **** u/4357371/Jazz-Phoenix**** shes one of my closet friends on the internet, haven't heard form her in a while, shes like a big sis too me**

**italy: ve~ please go check out yumi's friends ^-^**

**me/yumi: HOLY FUCKING SHIT 1,350 WORDS!**


	22. bonus bonanza!

forbidden flowers

chapter 22: bonus bonanza/drabble chapter

disclaimer: . _**NOT**_. OWN. HETALIA. i wish i did...

**a/n: in the chapter there will be *in order of which they appear* intense yaoi, a small peek into the future, fluff fest, i break the wall and a record where i **_**attempt **_**to do 2,000+ words. wish me luck and enjoy!**

-drabble 1: sweet flowers(the following has nothing to do with the story plot)-

~multi-POV between Francis, Arthur, Oliver and Francois(2p france)/narrative type thing~

+i have no idea what i am doing so please excuse the fucked up-ness. i tried okay?+

-narrative- Francois was in one corner of the room smoking while Arthur and Oliver were busy making tea, scones and cupcakes. Francis kept constantly grabbing Arthurs ass making the tsundere nation tense up each time. "Francis stop touching my ass!"

"Aw~ but its so nice and round. I like it."

"Bloody hell! I dont care if you like my arse or not just stop touching it!"

"Now, now dears. nows not the time to get into a scuffle."

-Oliver's POV- "Shut up oliver" All three countries had retorted against me. "Fine then, I hope that you enjoy my cupcakes without me." I walked upstairs to one of the rooms, those fools had no idea that those cupcakes were poisoned with a love potion.

-francois' POV- I watched off as oliver went upstairs not giving to shits about the cupcakes, I just wanted that small ass to be mine. I put my cigarette somewhere and went to go after oliver. holy fuck, is this how it feels not to smoke?! shit...it felt kinds good, but right now I need to get to oliver. My ugly as 1p looked at me with that dumbass sex look he always wore but I didn't care.

-francis' POV- Ohonhonhon I just saw my 1p go upstairs with oliver~. I ate one of the cupcakes and Arthure~ did so as well, I then dragged arthur into the room with everyone else. To my surprise Francois and Oliver were kissing. I smiled at my 2p, even though he could not see it. That was when my sweet little arthur had kissed me as well. I then pushed arthur onto the empty side of the bed, this was going to be sweet~.

-narrative- Oliver and Francois had started to undress each other while, francis and arthur had begun started to tease each other. Oliver was leaning over Francois as he gave him head, Francois' eyes were half lidded with please that he had never imagined before. Francis had his hand up arthur's shit, gently squeezing the mans hardened nipples. Meanwhile, Oliver had positioned himself at Francois, as francois practically begged the man to enter him.

-oliver's POV- I looked down at the love of my life, whose seemingly pleading eyes were half lidded with lust and pleasure. Slowly I inserted my hardened member into him, his tight insides gripping me felt so~ pleasant as I entered. After all of it was in I had started thrusting in and out, earning a moan from the man beneath me each time I pushed back in. I heard him yelp as I hit a certain spot, figuring it was his sweet spot I picked up the pace hitting the spot harder with each thrust. After a whole hour of pounding into my sweet little lover we came, a few minutes after pulling out I had fallen asleep next to him. Well, tried to sleep anyway.

-france's POV- arthur was practically trembling beneath me, I had yet to even enter him yet but he had still managed to cum. After much teasing I had entered him, expertly finding his sweet spot almost instantly. I thrust in and out of his fast and hard, playing with his hardened member as I did so. Every moan coming from the brits mouth was pure, sweet music to my ears. His legs were wrapped tightly around my waist as I thrust in and out with a seemingly impossible pace, I had managed to make him cum five times so far and i had only cum twice. I don't know how long we had lasted until we had stopped, it was 1am in the morning though. Francois and Oliver had fallen asleep long ago it seems. Slowly I wrapped my arms around arthur and fell asleep as well.

-drabble 2: lillies of tomorrow(the following will be in the sequel "fiery roses")-

~huge spoiler alert but i can't write the following with out spoiling some things sorry~

-Kana's POV- I hoped out of the car driven by one of my two dads smiling at him before saying our goodbye's for the day. "Alright chica, have a good first day of highschool ok?"

"Si, I will papi. See you later on."

"see you later on mi niña preciosa"

With that I waved goodbye to my _papi_ and walked towards the school. I felt nervousness boil up in my stomach and I could feel the curl on my head coil tighter in anxiety. That all seemed to vanish as I saw a young boy with light green eyes and long blonde hair that looked silky, from what I could see anyway. He looked over to me and a felt my cheeks flush, was I catching another cold? I hoped not. I didn't need a mirror to know that my curl had drooped down and was almost touching my ear, it always did the same thing whenever I got in trouble. I continued to watch the blonde unable to look away from his frowning features, after regaining my composure I had frowned back at him and walked towards the doors one again. The blonde walked up to me and smiled, he spoke with an accent that sounded like a perfect combination of british and french. It made me wonder who his parents were, I already knew people didn't approve of _my_ parents. "Bonjour fleur. My name is Danniel, what would yours be?" After asking me that he had kissed my hand then produced a rose, seemingly out of nowhere, and gave it to me.

-drabble 3: fleur fun (the following has nothing to do with the story)-

~short fluffy fuck ahead, mostly spamano cuz the other day spain didn't love roma(diff site)hell, lets throw some chibi in there.~

-chibi!romano's POV- I watched as my guardian put me in the daycare and walked away, I smirked to my self. It seemed as if every baby here was under my control, I could make them do anything that I wanted. That was when I spotted a new baby, he had bright emerald green eyes and a shirt that had sleeves way to long to fit him properly. "Oi! who a' you?!" I tried, still not able to pronounce certain syllables. "Ah, me?"

"mhm, you, who a' you?"

"I'm _España_"

"Wel' i'm romano! Ev'yone hew're li'tens to me!"

"Hola _roma_! Mi amigo!"

"MY NAME NOT ROMA! CHIGIII" He tilted his head in slight confusion then crawled over to me, he smiled upon reaching me. My frown only deepened. "Sonrisa roma! fusososososo~" I stared at him blankly, wonder what he meant by _sonrisa_. He kissed me on my forehead upon seeing my confusion then put his head on my shoulder, I felt my whole face heat up. What was this new feeling? I dont like it...maybe I like it a little bit. I shyly returned the gesture and placed a small quick kiss on his forehead earning a smile from him. I felt my self smile slightly and the rested my head on his, I think we fell asleep together.

-drabble 4: burning flower fields(this is just me annoying all the characters)-

~idk description!~

-yumi's POV- "AND THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN! HI IM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, CALL ME YUMI!" I was wearing a pink tank top and some matching pink shorts that went to my thighs, I planned to hang around a bunch of gay boys so there was no reason to wear a bra, its my house anyway I just stay locked in my room during the story. My hair is light brown, straight and slightly-ish, it goes up to my back, skinny body type.(for all you perverts, i wear a c-cup. Also, my hair isn't that long in real.) "Yumi go back in your room."

"nope! mustache." Within an instant a big fluffy mustache was on romano's upper lip. "WHAT THE FUCK YUMI! CHIGI~"

"Don't fuck with your author Roma!"

"Hola yumi, it's unusual to see you here." spain smiled at me from his spot on the couch. I smiled back and sat on the couch with him and romano. "Hola spain, it is unusual isn't it? ^-^" Romano glared at me and I made his mustache go away. "Grazie...why do you have a sledgehammer...and why is it on fire?"

"Di niente, its one of my fire tool, I used it to break the fourth wall." Romano and Spain both looked for the broken wall that they knew was going to be on fire, instantly trying to put the fire out upon finding it. "Now then I have some things for my B.F.F.A.E's" (best friends for all eternity) I layed on the couch. "For tsuki, theres this." With in an instant spain was wearing nothing but bunny ears and a bunny tail strapped to his waist. "EH?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODAS MIS ROPA?!" I laughed from my spot on the couch as both Spain and Romano started blushing. "Enjoy that image Tsu-Tsu! Now then, for Kirara azora" Russia appears in the living room with only his scarf on, **only his scarf on.** "Thats enough of that, for nao-chan!"(if you still even read this...) Makes england and france appear, both are covered in whipped cream and their clothes are gone. "Nothing but the cream~ XD" I received several glares from everyone but france, who had stated to lick the whipped cream off of arthur. "Dont hate." I said to the glares...then for fun I made romano and spain fuck on the counter, fuck yea author powers! "Last but not least, for kat-chan!"(katoryu) Makes bularus masterbate on the kitchen table, makes australia dance naked. "Thats all for today, for this story I guess, LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL "Fiery Roses" Spain grabs his axe and tries to murder me, while Romano goes mafia and and shoots me in the leg 26 times. Russia breaks both of my arms with his pipe, belarus set my hair on fire, england made a really creepy demon spell...*shivers*, france gave me a rose :\/ *wtf*, australia just went home...wierd. Just when I thought it was over, spain cut my left leg off with his axe. "Worth..it." Then I fainted.

-character room/end of story, look for sequel "Fiery roses"-

**yumi: still worth it!**

**italy: ve~ that was long and random**

**spain: si very random**

**yumi: ok translations: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODAS MIS ROPA?! = where are my clothes**

**espana= spain**

**hola= hi/hello**

**mi amigo= my friend**

**fleur= flower**

**bonjour= hello/hi**

**mi niña preciosa= my precious little girl**

**sonrisa= smile**

**chica= girl(i think)**

**italy: ve, I cant wait until "fiery roses"**

**romano; yea, me too**

**spain: it will be fun si**

**everyone: yes/si/oui**

**yumi: ONLY 1,930 WORDS REALLY?! I WANTED OVER 2,000 AT LEAST T^T**

**italy: ve~ just write more words until you get 2,000 then**

**romano: why are you helping her?**

**italy: *wasn't in the chapter* ve~ shes nice**

**yumi: keep talking, record almost broken.**

**spain: aye, she really wants to break that record huh?**

**italy: yea, she does. ve~ shes so passionate about things**

**yumi: i put a few hours into this shit, might as well put my hear into it too.**

**china: thats true aru**

**everyone****: where did you come from!?**

**yumi: your not even in this story**

**china: you broke your record aru**

**yumi: what? ... ! YAY!~ 2,058 WORDS BITCH! SEE YOU ALL IN 2-3 WEEKS WITH "FIERY ROSES"! BYE NOW!**


End file.
